The Only One
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: What if Marissa hadn't died?  What if her and Ryan decided to leave for a new life?  Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello folks.**

**I've recently purchased O.C. Season 4, and I realized: God, I miss Marissa!!! I want her back! So, not surprisingly, I have decided to write a fanfiction. Reviews are always good, but nobody comment about how happy they were she died, because if you do, I'll probably leave you a mean message in my next posting. I also discovered that I enjoyed Season 4 like a million times better then when I watched it on T.V. so, this is my season 4, although it really only focuses on my favorite couple. Anyways, some chapters may be short…**

_Volchok, angry and uncontrolled, rammed Ryan's car…_

_Consequently, it flew off the road, and down, down, down…_

_There, Ryan pulled Marissa's limp body from the car…_

_Just before it burst into flames…_

"Marissa?" Ryan Atwood asked again, still receiving no answer from the pale body lying in his arms. He lightly shook her, gentle enough to not harm her, but hard enough to bring her back to consciousness. Her eyes flashed open and she looked up at him.

"Don't leave me," she pleaded, barely a whisper.

"I won't," Ryan promised, cradling her with one arm, and pulling out his cell phone with the other. He hurriedly dialed the number for Sandy. Quickly explaining to his guardian, he continued to rock the woman in his arms back and forth, to keep her awake. Once hanging up with Sandy, he focused all his attention on Marissa Cooper. "Stay with me."

Marissa smiled meekly, snuggling against his body, "I love you." Ryan starred silently at her, curiously watching her every move.

"I love you, too," he murmured, figuring it'd keep her awake longer. Although, it _wasn't_ a lie. Ryan searched through his mind for something to distract her, anything to keep her with him longer. "Talk to me."

Marissa replied, "Who are you?"

Ryan smiled, holding her tighter. "Whoever you want me to be."

"I want you to stay here," Marissa demanded, "I want you to stay with me."

"I promise," Ryan said, "I'll never leave you."


	2. Chapter 2

**More! Horray! So read, enjoy and REVIEW! I'll be a bit until the next posting, I'm going on vacation. Anyways, I'll let you get on with it!**

_Ryan never left Marissa's side…_

_As she was loaded into the Ambulance truck…_

_Driven to the hospital…_

_Never._

Marissa opened her eyes.

She wasn't sure where she was, or what had happened since Ryan had held her so safely in his grasp. She quickly observed the dark room and decided that she'd been taken to the hospital, and that it was in fact, a late hour. She smiled as she noticed Ryan sitting in the corner of the room, snoring as he slept.

She sat up slightly in the hospital bed and checked the time. Midnight. Marissa looked around the room, and met eyes with a nurse outside the window, whom had been passing by.

"Ms. Cooper, welcome back."

"Thanks," Marissa said.

"Shall I call your mother and other family friends, to tell them you've returned?" she asked.

"No, I'll do it in the morning. Would you mind waking him up?" she nodded to Ryan.

"Yes M'am," the nurse said, walking over to the sleeping male and shaking him awake. When Ryan opened his eyes, he instantly sprang to his feet and walked to Marissa's side.

"Thanks," Marissa said, as the nurse left the room.

"You're awake," Ryan whispered.

"You noticed," Marissa smiled, as he leaned in and kissed her. She laid her hands softly on his shoulders, as he climbed carefully into the bed.

"How long ago did you wake up?" Ryan asked, laying down next to her, and lying his arm under her head for comfort.

"Few minutes."

For a few moments, they were silent, relaxed in each other's warmth, afraid to ever let go. Marissa pressed her face into Ryan's shirt, closing her eyes. Ryan kissed her head, and whispered, without thinking, "We should leave."

"Now?" Marissa asked, looking curiously up at him.

"No, I mean, after you get out of here. We should go. Start a new life," Ryan said.

Marissa grinned, "Do you think we had more trouble together or apart?"

"I'm not sure. But I know when we were apart, it never lasted long. Somehow, we always…"

"Came back to each other," Marissa finished.

"So how bout it? New town? New house?" Ryan asked.

"Aw, I'm gonna miss the pool house!" Marissa said. "But time alone with you sounds so much better."

"So it's a deal then?" Ryan asked.

"Yes. Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

**More. Review. Gracias.**

_When Marissa woke she had a room of quests…_

"Oh my god, honey, are you okay?" Julie squealed, grabbing Marissa's hand. Ryan began to climb out of bed, but Marissa grabbed his arm to hold him.

"I'm fine mom," Marissa said, sitting up.

"Hey, kiddo," Jimmy said, walking up beside Julie.

"Dad, hi!" Marissa said, half-hugging him from the bed. Upon looking around the room, she noticed the Cohen family in the corner, along with Dr. Roberts and Summer.

"Hey, Coop," Summer said, walking up to the other side of the bed. The rest of her visitors followed, crowding around the bed.

"The hospital says you'll be released in a couple of hours," Sandy said, "They said the surgery went very well, and the x-rays they took look fine. They said you'll be alright in a matter of days."

"Oh, do you here that honey? You can come home!" Julie exclaimed.

"Yeah, um, actually, me and Ryan were gonna…" Marissa faltered.

"Go someplace," Ryan finished, "Take a trip."

"What about school?" Kirsten asked.

"Right now, we just need to take a break," Ryan explained.

"Get a chance to be normal," Marissa added.

"Have a life," Ryan finished.

"That sounds great," Jimmy said, after silence filled the room.

"Well of course you'd think so James, you run away from life all the time," Julie smiled.

"I think it's a fantastic idea," Summer said.

"Me too," Seth agreed.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Marissa got up out of the bed.

"I'll help," Summer hurried to her side.

Everybody stood in wait. In silence.


	4. Chapter 4

_The idea of starting a new life was put on hold…_

_But Ryan refused to leave Marissa's side…_

_And she refused to leave his…_

_So it ended up…_

_That the pair went back to the pool house…_

_So they never had to be apart._

Marissa laid down on Ryan's bed, closing her eyes. "I want to sleep and dream about you forever."

Ryan, who was still drying off from _their_ shower, sat down at the edge of the bed. "Well I'm right here. Forever." Ryan laid down next to her and she settled against him.

"I still want to leave. Being alone with you for the rest of my life sounds…peaceful. Amazing. Fantastic. And it kinda sounds quiet."

"Oh, you _know_ I'm not quiet," Ryan said mockingly, kissing her gently on the lips.

"I didn't mean like that. I was referring too the fact that I've known you for four years and only heard about…like six words. I think they were _whoever you want me to be_."

"Very funny," Ryan said, kissing her again. "Look, I'm gonna talk to Sandy again, see if we can get on board with our exit from town."

"That means you'll actually have to leave me," Marissa pointed out.

"An event I'm not looking forward to. But if everything works out, I'll never have to be away from you again," Ryan said.

"An event I _am_ looking forward too."

"Alright, be right back. With dinner."

"Miss you," Marissa said, as he looked back once more before opening the door. Ryan stood starring at her for a moment.

"You know, you could always come," he offered.

"Good idea," Marissa hopped to her feet and hurried to his side.

"I seem to be full of those," Ryan smiled, grabbing her hand, and leading her outside.

"Hey Sandy," Ryan said, entering the kitchen, Marissa just behind him.

"Hey you two," Sandy said, as he finished setting the table.

"So we were thinking off heading off early tomorrow. Try and finds a place," Ryan said.

Sandy nodded, "Fine. Dinners almost ready. Can you get Seth?"

"Sure," Ryan kissed Marissa again and left.

"So, you know, just because we're leaving, doesn't mean we aren't coming back," Marissa said.

"I know," Sandy sighed, "But it's always hard, letting a kid go."

"Well, he loves you," Marissa said.

"I know," Sandy said, "And he loves you, too."

"So, do you need any help?"

"Sure!" Sandy smiled, "D'you know how to work a grill?"


	5. Chapter 5

_A good time was had by all at dinner…_

_Everyone laughed as they ate…_

_Then Marissa and Ryan headed for the pool house…_

_To catch up on Zs for their trip the next day…_

_And the sun rose…_

_And they packed…_

"All packed?" Ryan asked.

"It's not like I had anything to pack. You grabbed my bag from the car before it exploded; all my stuff was in there. I was going to Greece," Marissa said.

"Right, well Sandy gave me a car, bought me one. I got my stuff in the car, this all?" Ryan picked up her bag.

"Yeah, is my mom here yet?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, she's inside, everyone is, waiting to say goodbye."

Ryan headed out front to put Marissa's things away and then slipped back inside.

"Call me everyday, okay honey?" Julie said as she hugged Marissa.

"Me to!" Kaitlin said, joining in on the Cooper Family Hug. Marissa kissed them both then turned to Summer.

"I'll call you, to," Marissa promised. Summer started crying and hugged Marissa.

"I'll miss you," Kristin whispered, hugging Ryan.

"I'll be home for Christmakah," Ryan said.

"You better be! Gonna need your strength to get that tree up. How did it ever get up before?" Seth asked.

"Uh, me," Sandy said.

Ryan took turns hugging all three of them, and Seth walked him to the door, "Take care of yourself."

"You to. Don't screw things up with Summer, again," Ryan smiled.

Seth sighed, "I always do."

"Ready?" Ryan turned to Marissa.

"Yeah," she answered.

_And they got in their car…_

_Drove away…_

_And started a new life…_

_Together._


End file.
